Out of That Microscope
by untapdtreasure
Summary: GSR just when did Grissom tell Sara about his father


Out of That Microscope

by Sassy

"Hey, Sara. What's up?" Catherine asked as she pulled a chair up to the layout table. Sara was dressed in a nice pant suit and had a case file spread out before her.

"Got to be in court in an hour, so I'm just going over my notes. The defense attorney got me all confused last time. She's really good at her job." Sara said packing up the notes in the file.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Catherine said as she rested her head on the table.

Sara glanced up at her. "Everything okay, Cath?"

"Yeah. Did you know that Grissom's dad was a botanist?" Catherine said as she propped her chin in her hand.

Sara glanced up. "Yeah." The room was silent and she was taken back to a day a few months back.

_** Flashback**_

Sara stared off into space. "You wouldn't know that in my house. The fights, the yelling, the trips to the hospital. I thought it was the way that everybody lived. When my mother killed my father, I found out that it wasn't."

Sara started to cry. Grissom reached out and took her hand. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw her so broken up. He wanted to protect the little girl he saw frightened in her eyes.

He pulled her to him and held her, causing her sobs to increase. He rocked her gently in his arms. "Shh…Sara." _Why didn't she tell me this before? _He now understood why these cases affected her. She lived this and every case made her relive it.

"I didn't know." He repeated this over and over until her sobbing stopped. She pulled away from him and looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"Grissom, I'm sorry." She tried to compose herself.

"Don't be sorry, Sara," he said standing to face her. "I want you to know that I'm always here for you - always." He took her hand in his.

"Will you hold me until I fall asleep?" Her question was low and unsure.

He squeezed her hand, "I will." He took her hand and led her to her bedroom. "Do you need to change?"

"Yeah." She disappeared into the bathroom off of her bedroom and slipped into a tank top and a pair of flannel pajama pants.

He smiled at her and she saw that he'd pulled back the covers and had slipped off his shoes. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Grissom."

"In bed you go, Sara." He helped her in the bed then climbed in behind her. His arms wrapped around her from behind and kissed her hair softly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his arms. _This is how it should be, _he thought. It wasn't too much longer when he heard her even breathing. He couldn't bring himself to get up and he too fell asleep.

He woke the next morning to her burning brown eyes looking into his. "Morning," she whispered.

"Morning." He said as he reached out to caress her face. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"That's okay." She said. She looked at him and started to say something, but then bit her lip to hold back.

He saw this and said gently, "What?"

"You know why I am the way I am…why are you the way you are?" Her question was asked so innocently that he nearly started to cry.

He took a deep breath and began, "My dad was botanist. I was nine when he died. I was watching TV one day when he came in, laid on the couch. My mom couldn't wake him. At Christmas, she still bought him presents." He smiled at the memory as tears glistened in his eyes. "No one ever told me why." Tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks."

Sara took him in her arms, it now being her turn to hold him while he cried. Once the tears had stopped, he looked at Sara. His mouth slowly lowered to hers. The kiss was slow and tender and Sara let him remain in control and didn't push for any more than he was willing to give her.

He pulled back and caressed her cheek. "I promise, Sara, from now on things are going to be different.

_**End Flashback**_

Catherine cleared her throat when Sara seemed to be lost in thought. "He told me at the crime scene a few days back. First time he's been open about his childhood. You think Grissom's gonna retire soon? He's been acting different lately." Catherine eyes caught Sara's.

"Maybe he's happy." Sara said softly.

Catherine smiled at Sara. "You mean he finally got his head out of that microscope?"

Sara smiled unable to contain her happiness. "THAT he did, Catherine. That he did." Sara turned and headed out the door.

Sara headed down the hall towards Grissom's office. She perched on the doorframe. "About ready?"

"Give me five minutes." His back was to her buried in the filing cabinet. "I can't seem to find the file." He heard the door shut and the blinds begin to close. He turned quickly. "Sara, what are you doing?"

"I've got the file, Grissom. Want to help me 'review' it? I can refresh your memory." She said as she unbuttoned her shirt slowly.

His eyes were riveted on her fingers. "Sara, we are at work…you know the rules."

"Jig is up. Catherine knows." She said as her mouth pressed down on his.

"Well, now that changes everything." He picked her up and sat her on his desk. "Why didn't you wear a skirt today, Sara?"

"Can't let it always be easy now can I, Grissom?" Sara said as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"When will you learn? Nothing with you is ever easy, Sara. AND I wouldn't trade a minute of that." He kissed her mouth. "Now…we've got only got half an hour before we need to head to court. STRIP."

Sara smiled and obeyed.

_**The End….I'll let your imaginations take over from there.**_


End file.
